Conventionally, a charging connector is used for charging a battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) (refer to JP H10-275653 A and JP 2011-244590 A). An example of such a charging connector is explained below with reference to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional charging connector 100 has a configuration to be fitted into a power receiving connector (not illustrated) provided with a power receiving terminal. The charging connector 100 includes a power supplying terminal (not illustrated), a connector housing 110, a connector case 120, a lock arm 130, and a coil spring 140.
The connector housing 110 houses the power supplying terminal to be connected to the power receiving terminal of the power receiving connector and is thus fitted into the power receiving connector.
The connector case 120 houses the connector housing 110. The connector case 120 includes a housing receiving portion 121 for housing the connector housing 110, a wire receiving portion 122 for housing wires W connected to the power supplying terminal, and a handle 123 connected to the wire receiving portion 122 and held by an operator. The wires W connected to the power supplying terminal are pulled out of the housing receiving portion 121 through the wire receiving portion 122 and the handle 123.
The lock arm 130 prevents removal between the power receiving connector and the connector housing 110 while the fitted state therebetween is kept. The lock arm 130 is arranged between the connector housing 110 and the connector case 120, and extends in the fitted direction between the power receiving connector and the connector case 120.
The lock arm 130 includes a lock claw 131 formed at one end thereof and a lock operating portion 132 formed at the other end. The lock claw 131 and the lock operating portion 132 are exposed to the outside of the connector case 120. The lock operating portion 132 presses a microswitch M that electrically detects the fitted state between the power receiving connector and the connector housing 110.
Such a lock arm 130 is arranged to be swingable about a swing fulcrum 133 to shift between a lock position where the lock claw 131 engages with the power receiving connector and a release position where the engagement between the power receiving connector and the lock claw 131 is released.
The coil spring 140 is located toward the lock operating portion 132 on the side away from the swing fulcrum 133. The coil spring 140 biases the lock arm 130 toward the lock position. Namely, the coil spring 140 biases the lock operating portion 132 of the lock arm 130 upward. The coil spring 140 is supported by a projection 142 formed in a spring receiving portion 141.
When fitting the charging connector 100 into the power receiving connector, the operator holds the handle 123 and moves the charging connector 100 toward the power receiving connector. The lock claw 131 then comes into contact with the power receiving connector, the lock arm 130 swings from the lock position to the release position, and the microswitch M is turned OFF due to the pressure applied from the lock operating portion 312.
Once the charging connector 100 is completely fitted into the power receiving connector, the lock claw 131 engages with the power receiving connector, and the lock arm 130 swings from the release position to the lock position. The microswitch M is then turned ON so as to be ready to charge a battery. Since the lock claw 131 is in the state of engaging with the power receiving connector while the battery is being charged, unintentional disconnection between the power supplying terminal and the power receiving terminal can be prevented.